Noodle Tickle Tortures Johnny/Sent to Austria
Noodle Tickles Tortures Johnny/Sent to Austria was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by BlueKraid. Plot Noodle plans to kidnap Johnny and tickle his nose. Noodle tells Johnny to buy him some Total Drama Island DVDs. However, Johnny tells him no. Noodle tickles Johnny's nose, causing him to laugh. However, Boris, Johnny's best friend, saves Johnny and calls Azura and Ike, Noodle's parents, to ground Noodle. Azura and Ike ground Noodle and take him to the airport to send him to Austria. Later that night, Mrs Knoxville and Mr Knoxville, Johnny's parents, comfort Johnny and they tell him how terrible Noodle was. Mrs Knoxville and Mr Knoxville then read Johnny a bedtime story to help Johnny go to sleep. Cast *Kendra as Noodle. *Eric as Boris and Ike. *Joey as Johnny. *African Vulture as Mrs Knoxville. *Smirks as Mr Knoxville. *Princess as Azura. *Simon as the Airport Manager. *Brian as the Pilot. *Yannick as Noodle's altered voice. *Stefan as the PA. Transcript see Noodle sitting in the couch Noodle: What should i do? (gets an idea) I know! I think i will kidnap Johnny and tickle his nose. Video Outlaw fanfare plays as Noodle runs away from the living room to the living room of the Knoxville household was watching Snagglepuss on Cartoon Network walks up to Johnny Johnny: Noodle, what are you up to? Noodle: I am going to kidnap you. kidnaps Johnny Johnny: (in Peppy Hare's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! to Noodle's bedroom; Johnny was tied into Noodle's bed Noodle: (in Hugh Test's voice) Tadaaaaa!! (in Kendra voice) You are trapped. Can you buy me some Total Drama Island DVDs? Johnny: No, Noodle. That was not going to happen. Noodle: Okay, Johnny. You asked for it. gets out a feather and tickles Johnny's nose; causing Johnny to laugh Johnny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! NOODLE, STOP TICKLING MY NOSE!! I AM TICKLISH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! stops tickling Noodle: Johnny, you are such a cool ticklish 17 year old Jewish teenager. tickles Johnny's nose again; Johnny laughs again. Johnny cannot take it. Noodle will be in trouble Johnny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! NOODLE, STOP IT!! PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! walks up to Johnny Boris: Do not worry, Johnny. I am here to save you. unties Johnny from Noodle's bed Boris: Noodle, how dare you kidnap Johnny. You know he was a cool 17 year old Jewish teenager, and he was my best friend! That does it! I am going to call your parents! picks up the phone Boris: Hello, Azura and Ike. Your son, Noodle, kidnapped my best friend and tickled his nose. Azura: Noodle did what? Ike: He was going to be grounded. Boris: Okay, Azura and Ike. Ground Noodle. Goodbye. (hangs up) Your parents are coming to pick you up. Also, they will ground you. So get used to it! Noodle: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! to the living room Azura: Noodle, how dare you kidnap Johnny and tickle his nose! Ike: You know he was a cool 17 year old Jewish teenager. Azura: That does it! You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 1st birthday! Ike: Come with us, Noodle. We are taking you to the airport. Noodle, and Ike walk away from the living room to the airport Airport Manager: Can i help you? Ike: We would like a ticket for our son to Austria. Airport Manager: Okay. He will go to the waiting corner. walks up to the waiting corner to the waiting corner Noodle: I am so scared. walks up to the plane Pilot: Ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot speaking. Flight 15 to Vienna Austria and Gateaway 13. Enjoy your flight. hours later to the airport of Vienna Noodle: Why did i get sent to Austria? PA: Welsom to Viena, Austria. Zis zon vas for unloaded pasengers. Zer vas no parking aloved. to the streets of Vienna Noodle: (in Yannick voice) Oh no! I am speaking Austrian! Kuld my life get vorse zan zis? to Johnny's bedroom Mr Knoxville: Johnny, are you okay? Johnny: Yes, Dad. I am tired. Mrs Knoxville: I know, Johnny. You are tired. Johnny: Yes, Mom. I hate Noodle so much. Mr Knoxville: That's okay, son. Noodle got sent to Austria. Johnny: Thank you, Dad. Can you please read me a story about Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night to help me go to sleep? Knoxville and Mr Knoxville tucked Johnny into bed Knoxville began reading Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night the story, Johnny yawned Mr Knoxville: Johnny, that story made you sleepy. Mrs Knoxville: A bedtime story can help you go to sleep. Johnny: Thank you, Dad and Mom. I am ready to.. go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mr Knoxvile: Goodnight son. Knoxville and Mr Knoxville left Johnny's bedroom Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by BlueKraid